Healthy cure
by Shangreela
Summary: Greg est blessé. Greg est à l'hôpital. Greg se remet... Premier texte CSI. Greg centric. Rating pour aftermaths violence. Spoiler pour je-sais-pas-quel-épisode-de-quelle-saison ;D


**Auteur :** _Lyly_[**u**]

**Fandom : **_CIS _ou_ Les Experts_

**Bêta :** Ma chère, chère Ariani Lee. Merci pour tout.

**Note :** Une idée qui a germée en voyant l'épisode (désolée, j'ignore lequel c'est) où Greg se fait battre par une bande de jeunes… C'est mon premier essai dans ce fandom, alors je quémande indulgence et reviews ;)

**Healthy cure**

Ça faisait mal. Tout son corps piquait, brûlait, criait grâce. Il reprenait conscience pour la deuxième fois.

Malgré les substances dont on saturait son organisme, son esprit ne parvenait pas à se départir de la douleur et de la peur qu'il avait ressenties. Il se revoyait entre les mains de ces jeunes, morceau de viande qu'il fallait assouplir à coup d'attendrisseur, poings et pieds. Lorsque la panique revenait, exacerbée par son immobilisation et le fait qu'il pouvait à peine ouvrir les yeux, son esprit se protégeait et l'évanouissait. Dans l'inconscience, là où même les rêves ne l'atteignaient pas, il était en sécurité.

Il était heureux d'être encore en vie, même si les douleurs qui le transperçaient lors de ses réveils lui faisaient souhaiter mourir. Il se sentait brisé de partout. Il ne pouvait même pas bouger. Il n'était pas claustrophobe, mais cette situation avait de quoi le rendre nerveux. Il entendait presque normalement mais ne voyait ni ne pouvait bouger. Comment se défendre d'une attaque ? Comment savoir ce qui allait se passer ?

Le bourdonnement qui assourdissait ses oreilles cessa soudain, et à la place il entendit quelqu'un parler. Il reconnut la voix mais ne parvint pas à mettre un nom dessus.

« Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ? C'est un manque de professionnalisme flagrant, et une sévère compromission de la scène de crime ! Que ferons-nous si la défense demande le vice de forme ?

- Je sais, soupira une autre voix d'homme. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je suis désolé.

- Vous pouvez.

Il y eu une pause. Greg entreprit d'ouvrir les yeux, décollant ses paupières tuméfiées et douloureuses en serrant les dents. Ses yeux pleurèrent, et ses larmes le brûlèrent encore plus. Il dut attendre quelques secondes avant de voir clairement. Nick et Grissom se faisaient face dans le couloir, Grissom avec une de ses sempiternelles pochettes – peut-être l'avait-il veillé depuis un long moment sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, du couloir ou dans sa chambre. Nick portait sa tenue de terrain. Il avait l'air abattu et coupable, se laissant sermonner par un Grissom énervé.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Votre comportement mérite un blâme, mais votre collègue a été blessé. Croisez les doigts pour que l'excuse de l'émotivité passe. Heureusement, Warrick a récupéré le téléphone et les photos. Espérons qu'il n'y en ait pas eu d'autres.

Nick hocha la tête sans répondre. Personne ne répondait lorsque Grissom utilisait ce ton-là.

« Allez voir Greg maintenant. Son état n'est apparemment plus alarmant, et il a l'air réveillé. Mais ne lui en parlez pas. Et n'oubliez pas : ne me refaites jamais de coup comme ça, Nicky.

- Bien.

Les yeux mi-clos, Greg regarda Nick regarder Grissom s'éloigner sans se retourner, laissant son subordonné seul dans le couloir du complexe hospitalier. Nick ne bougea pas pendant un moment, puis il passa une main sur son crâne rasé en soupirant. Quelques instants après, son corps se détendit et lorsqu'il se dirigea vers lui, Greg n'aurait jamais suspecté la dispute s'il n'y avait en partie assisté.

Nick entra dans sa chambre en lui souriant doucement. Greg tenta de lui répondre mais abandonna bien vite en sentant ses chairs le brûler.

« Salut.  
- Hey…

Nick vint s'asseoir sur le siège placé près de son lit, et appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux pour se pencher vers lui. Il lui sourit de nouveau, chaleureusement.

« Comment ça va ?

- Bah, aussi bien que possible j'imagine, articula lentement, soigneusement Greg.

- Ouais, question stupide.

- Un peu oui. Tu es sûr de travailler dans la police scientifique ?

- Autant que toi, sale gosse.

Greg sourit, même si c'était douloureux. Parler était difficile. Mais ça lui faisait du bien. Il savait que son équipe était venue lui rendre visite, il l'avait senti même dans son coma et ses infirmières le lui avaient dit, mais le savoir et le vivre était différent. Il pouvait parler à Nick, le regarder, voir son sourire et ses yeux marrons qui enveloppaient son corps meurtri d'un regard doux. Benjamin de toute la bande, Greg s'était habitué à être considéré comme le petit frère d'un peu tous les membres, particulièrement Nick et Sarah. Isolé de ses parents à qui il mentait très régulièrement, cette attention centrée sur lui l'incitait à faire de son mieux et le rassurait. Encore plus lorsqu'il se retrouvait immobilisé sur un lit d'hôpital, le corps en bouillie.

« Tu as mal ?

Greg hésita, avant de se décider pour la vérité. C'état encore le plus simple, et il voulait éviter les choses compliquées et fatigantes pour le moment.

« Oui. Les antidouleurs ne font qu'apaiser, ils ne suppriment rien. Au début mon corps est gourd, puis il se réveille au bout d'une heure ou deux, et les douleurs avec.

Du coin du l'œil, il voyait le visage de Nick, et le malaise dans son regard. Il pouvait donner des cours pour casser l'ambiance, il était encore meilleur que Shibuya Yuuri. Après un instant de flottement, Nick tenta d'alléger l'atmosphère avec une petite question.

« L'infirmière était jolie au moins ?

- C'était… un homme.

- Ah, ça perd tout de suite de son charme.

Ses muscles articulaires lui faisaient déjà mal et le brûlaient à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Avant, il aurait blablaté à tout va pendant trente secondes sans respirer. Ici, quelques phrases, simples et courtes, l'épuisaient.

Le sourire de Nick s'évanouit en le voyant vaguement mâchonner dans le vide dans une tentative d'assouplir ses muscles contractés.

« Ne fais pas ça, murmura Greg.

- Quoi ?

- Te sentir coupable.

Nick se pinça les lèvres puis ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« Je ne suis plus un enfant, continua péniblement le scientifique dont les cheveux blonds disparaissaient sous le turban qui lui ceignait le crâne. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me chaperonne tout le temps.

- Je le sais, Greg. C'est juste… je suis désolé.

- Y a vraiment pas de quoi. C'est moi qui y suis allé seul, Nick, et même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, t'aurais pas pu me faire changer d'avis.

- Plus têtu qu'une mule corse, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement !

Nick sourit gentiment. C'était son cadet, allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, qui essayait de le déculpabiliser… Le monde tournait à l'envers. Mais Greg était plus fort que ne le suggérait son apparence ; il le fallait pour côtoyer la mort chaque jour comme il le faisait, même d'un point de vue scientifique, et il s'était remis des successives explosions du laboratoire sans séquelle. Greg était fort, et il se remettrait de ça aussi, surtout s'il l'aidait. C'était juste que le voir comme ça faisait mal. Nick avait l'impression de ne pas avoir su protéger son petit frère. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas un sentiment très agréable.

« Grissom t'a passé un sermon, dit Greg.

Nick eut soudainement l'air très embarrassé. Il sourit, un peu jaune, et se passa une main sur la nuque.

« Aa, tu as entendu.

- Et vu.

- Ah, ouais, j'ai un peu merdé.

- Il a parlé de photo, et de scène du crime.

- Tu me lâcheras pas, c'est ça ?

- A peu près.

- Un type m'a provoqué sur la scène de crime, et j'ai répondu.

- Tu l'as arrêté ?

- … Pas vraiment.

- …

- Je l'ai frappé. Un autre avait un téléphone portable et on suppose qu'il a pris des photos. Warrick en saura plus après avoir examiné la carte mémoire.

Greg resta silencieux un moment, et Nick l'observa réfléchir. Greg était intelligent, et le connaissait bien.

« Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Ce n'est pas important.

- Je trouve ça important, quand on parle de moi.

Nick soupira. Greg le regardait entre ses cils et ses paupières tuméfiées, si peu lui-même qu'il était à peine reconnaissable. Il ne regrettait pas son geste – à part de n'avoir eu le temps de ne frapper qu'une seule fois. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Non, ça, ça ne l'était vraiment pas.

- Nick,

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Greg, interrompit d'une voix ferme. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

- Pour quoi, alors ?

- Que dirais-tu de venir voir un ami, un peu amoché, mais têtu comme une mule et pas abattu pour un sou ?

- Je dirais que ça sonne plutôt bien.

- Je sais.

- Que dirais-tu de faire ça, alors ? Je suis sûr que ton ami aimerait savoir quelles enquêtes sont en cours.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Nick d'une voix taquine, son sourire revenu.

Greg essaya de le lui rendre, et la grimace qu'il tira de son visage fit rire son compagnon. Ça le vexa profondément, puis il se dit qu'après tout, ça pouvait être pire. Il arrivait toujours à faire rire ses équipiers, au moins.

**

C'était le grand jour. Il pouvait sortir, enfin, après une semaine d'enfermement. Son gilet pare-balles lui avait évité les côtes cassées et autres déchirements de la plèvre subséquents. Son corps lui faisait mal et s'était joliment coloré de la plupart des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel mais il allait être capable de gérer ça. La douleur l'empêcherait de penser.

Greg n'avait pas grand-chose à empaqueter : des magasines, des livres que son équipe lui avaient apportés et qu'il n'avait même pas lus pour la plupart tellement ses bras lui faisaient mal et ses paupières étaient lourdes à soulever. N'étant pas branché à toute une armada de machines, il avait eu droit aux appareils électroniques et on lui avait ramené son Ipod, avec sa playlist actuelle. Greg était infiniment reconnaissant pour le geste de Nick. Les hôpitaux étaient parfaits pour reposer le corps, mais en général ils meurtrissaient l'esprit. Comment ne pas réfléchir lorsqu'on n'a rien à faire ? Souvent, réfléchir trop c'était réfléchir mal.

Il avait hâte de quitter cet endroit froid et impersonnel. Même son appartement était mieux que cet endroit. _Surtout_ son appartement. Sa maison. Ses bières et ses pizzas, les restes de son traiteur chinois qu'il devrait jeter en rentrant, son canapé et sa TV… Son lit. Son odeur, ses objets, partout. Son chez lui.

Il arrivait à se déplacer, alors aucune aide ne lui avait été assignée. Il n'avait qu'à signer la décharge à l'accueil, et à passer la triple rangée de portes vitrées. Marcher était douloureux mais faisable. Marcher lui donnait l'impression d'être un ver de terre découpé, écorché, mais vivant.

Son sac blanc, gracieusement fourni par l'institut, contenant ses possessions à bout de bras, il s'avança lentement parmi les couloirs. Les gens le regardaient. Il savait à quoi il ressemblait. Le visage tuméfie, gonflé, boursouflé, rougi et noirci. Il ressemblait plus à un lépreux qu'à un scientifique, encore moins policier. Heureusement que sa mère n'était pas là…

Greg soupira et chassa cette pensée de son esprit, se concentrant sur le simple fait de marcher ; crisper la jambe, plier le genou, déplacer le pied, reposer, se stabiliser, se balancer, contracter les muscles de l'autre cuisse pour tirer sur son genou et l'élever, amener le deuxième pied plus loin que le précédent, et ainsi de suite. Chaque muscle, traumatisé, le faisait souffrir. Il n'avait pas autant marché ces quatre derniers jours, et son organisme maltraité protestait avec véhémence.

A l'accueil, il s'assit quelques instants. Son corps tremblait et il haletait. Sa tête tournait, il se sentait chaud et son cœur battait trop rapidement. Sa vision se troubla subitement. Il savait qu'il se faisait du mal – marcher faisait du mal. Ni son esprit ni son organisme n'étaient prêts à retourner dehors, là où il n'y aurait plus de blanc, de murs et de chambre aseptisée.

Mais Greg _voulait_ sortir. C'était trop blanc et trop plein de drames ici, heureux ou malheureux. Il voulait se retrouver seul, se terrer au fond de son appartement et lécher ses blessures comme un animal blessé, se laisser un peu de temps avant de prétendre aller mieux et de retourner travailler. Retourner affronter les autres.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et vida son esprit, s'obligeant à prendre de profondes inspirations régulières. Ça lui faisait mal aux côtes, mais au moins, après quelques inspirations, sa tête ne tournait-elle plus et son cœur avait-il repris un rythme normal. Bien. Il n'allait pas en mourir – il lui faudrait juste un peu plus de temps pour sortir de cet hôpital que ce qu'il avait escompté. C'était tout. Il n'allait pas en mourir. Ses yeux le brulèrent et il décida de se relever et de continuer. Il n'était plus très loin de la sortie, maintenant, même s'il lui semblait se déplacer à la vitesse d'une limace atrophiée. Ce qu'il était, peut-être…

Lorsque la première porte s'ouvrit, il respira un grand coup l'air du dehors. Avec la pollution, les bruits, l'oxygène, les odeurs des gens et de la vie. Bonheur…

Il sortit définitivement de l'hôpital, quitta l'abri de l'entrée. La lumière du jour l'aveugla et brûla ses pupilles habituées à l'éclairage maîtrisé de l'hôpital, suffisamment pour que ses yeux se protègent en s'embuant. S'adapter lui demanda un petit moment, qu'il passa soigneusement rangé sur un côté des grandes portes vitrées. Ce qu'il vit, une fois sa vue ajustée, l'incita à se demander s'il voyait _réellement_.

Appuyés contre une voiture, deux hommes semblaient l'attendre. Bras et jambes croisés, son crâne rasé luisant presque, Nick Stocks lui sourit largement en le voyant et s'avança vers lui. À son côté, Gil Grissom souriait également, plus discrètement, comme tout ce que faisait l'homme,

« Salut ! lança simplement l'agent en s'avançant vers lui.

Greg le dévisagea silencieusement, choqué, puis son regard glissa à l'agent le plus vieux.

« Pourquoi vous êtes là ? articula-t-il d'une voix atone.

- Quelle question !

- On vient vous chercher Greg, bien sûr, répondit doucement Grissom en s'approchant.

Il avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine pour retenir, comme toujours, quelques papiers.

« Tu nous as manqué Grego, renchérit Nick. 0n est contents que tu sois sorti de l'hosto…

- Ah, moi aussi, souffla Greg d'une voix tremblante.

Il essaya de rire un peu, mais ça faisait trop mal. Et pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ? Il avait chaud, et mal, et ses yeux le brûlaient. Il regarda une nouvelle fois ces hommes, ces amis qui étaient venus le chercher à sa sortie d'hôpital en prenant sur leur temps de repos. Ils avaient patienté dehors, attendant qu'il leur arrive par ses propres moyens, le laissant faire les efforts dont il se sentait malgré tout capable.

Il y eut un instant de silence contemplatif.

« Montons vite avant qu'il ne commence à pleuvoir vraiment, dit finalement Grissom, doucement.

Greg se dit que Grissom devait avoir raison, qu'il devait pleuvoir un peu, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune autre explication à l'eau qui roulait le long de ses pommettes.

Nick acquiesça et se dirigea vers la voiture, dans laquelle ils montèrent tous trois aussi rapidement que possible. L'opération avait dû être réfléchie et organisée au préalable, car ce fut vite et bien fait. Grissom récupéra ses affaires qu'il posa à l'arrière de la voiture avant de s'y asseoir et de boucler sa ceinture, pendant que Stocks l'aidait à s'installer aussi confortablement que faire se pouvait à l'avant. Ceci fait, l'agent de terrain contourna rapidement l'avant de sa voiture avant de se mettre au volant et de s'insérer dans le trafic.

Greg pensa, assez incongrument, qu'il n'aurait pas dû siéger à l'avant. C'était la place de la personne la plus âgée en dehors du conducteur ; pas la sienne donc, mais celle de Grissom. Celui-ci cependant ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, l'air bonhomme et un peu évaporé, comme à son habitude. Ainsi entouré, avec son boss et son collègue plus âgé dans la même voiture que lui, Greg se sentait comme un enfant entouré de parents. Il savait pourquoi ils étaient venus, et les en remerciait. Même si c'était gênant – ce n'était pas à eux de le faire, ce n'était pas leur rôle. Ils n'étaient pas sa famille – pas _officiellement_, du moins.

Fatigué de toujours réfléchir et physiquement épuisé, il posa la tête sur la fenêtre, le contact froid du verre électrisant sa peau. Le froid était un signal d'alarme, et son corps terrorisé lui hurla de s'éloigner de cette menace, de rester hors de portée de toute menace dorénavant. L'esprit du scientifique, cependant, _savait_ qu'une simple fenêtre ne pouvait geler sa peau et le blesser. Greg était fier de son esprit scientifique, analytique et étendu sur moult domaines, qui, bien qu'également choqué par les évènements, parvenait à rester à la surface, à _le_ maintenir à la surface. D'autant plus que, et ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'endormir, bercé par le ronron régulier de la voiture et la sensation de mouvement fluide et maîtrisé, il faisait beau et certainement chaud au vu des tenues des piétons.

**

Voici donc mon premier texte CSI… Le titre ne correspond pas trop au contenu (quoique) car c'est normalement le premier chapitre d'une fic moyenne, mais je ne sais pas si je suis capable ou non de la tenir jusqu'à la fin. J'attends donc vos avis sur la chose… je m'arrête là ou je continue ? Dites-moi !

_Lyly_[**u**]


End file.
